monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cursed Hunter Chronicles lll Twin winds of the Tundra
I slipped out of my bed and stretched my arms, loosening my muscles. I yawned and pulled over my robe that was hanging on the hook, tying it closed and slipping on my house slippers. I slowly walked out of my room and into the kitchen. I opened the cabinet to see a barren closet with shelves. I frowned at the empty cabinet and closed it shut. I stood there, staring blankly out of the window I had just walked up to. I then turned around, walked into my room and packed for the upcoming journey. I took a quick shower and put fresh clothes on. I carried the big box full of armor, weapons, food and first aid supplies and heaved it onto the cart. I gently rapped on Sarah's door. She opened it and greeted me with a smile, then let me in. Suddenly, a sharp pain pulsated through my head just as I walked in. I fell to my knees, holding my head. "Your Journey starts at the tundra, where you'll meet the first hunter," Moon said through my mind. The headache immediately stopped after the last two words. "You alright? I thought I lost you there," Sarah asked. "I'm fine. We know where to start now, thanks to Moon."I said with a grin. "Where?" she asked. "The tundra, that cold place where one of the Cursed hunters is," I replied."By the way, have you eaten anything?" "No,I haven't " she said,staring blankly. "Well, off to Golden Rajang!" I said heartily. I helped her heave the box onto the cart, which was drawn by a trusty Popo (named Muffin). After the box was put into the carriage, me and Sarah walked over to the nearest Golden Rajang, and sat down at a table. There were hunters being served tall stacks of pancakes and families eatting a quick meal before heading out to there church.There were even Guild Administrators having a good drink before hitting the job. After we were done eating I quickly equipped my True Rathalos armor and The Physcotic Mutilator Blade. I firmly strapped the Greatsword on my back and flipped down the visor to my helm. I walked out of my house, fully equipped and ready for the long road ahead. I sprinted to the side and into an alley. Breathing heavily, I drew the katana that was strapped to my back. Me an my friends were on a Cursed Barioth hunt. The hunt that would decide if we were going to become A-ranked hunters. http://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=plpp&v=cZiTLb43ZSE Cursed Barioth Theme The Barioth howled in boredom at the thought that its food was hiding from it. I ran in while it was distracted and slashed through its back leg, spilling crimson blood on the pure white snow and staining it. The Barioth wailed in pain and whipped around with insane speed, trying to dig its gigantic claws into my chest. I dodged the attack with a roll and slashed its, wing tearing the webbing. Blood stained the Raving Devil's Slicer that was firmly gripped by my hands. The Barioth released a black tornado of ice and dragon that swirled around me. "Time for the test." I heard something. I had a faint feeling that they were grinning. "Huh? What's happening!?" I called out in confusion and fear. Immediately, I felt a cold piercing pain in my chest. I let out a yelp and fell to my knees. I dropped my Raving Devil's Slicer to the floor with a clattering sound and clenched the mail of my True Barioth armor (The true versions of monsters are the monsters that lived longer than the regular monsters even though Cursed monsters are centuries old). Something started shining under my mail. I quickly unlatched my armor despite the pain and was amazed to see the sharp C of the Cursed hunter. "It can't be that bad...being a cursed hunter 'n all," I told myself in reassurance, despite the fact that I was scared of being executed. Just for being Cursed, the punishment is either banishment or death. In the village of the icy wind, it was always death. The elder didn't want trash staining her pure white snow. The darkness that surrounded me lit up with a bright light, blinding me and waking me up from my dream. I sat up in my bed, breathing heavily. I was only wearing my boxers and my girlfriend, Jessica, was sound asleep next to me. I looked down at my chest to see nothing there. "Maybe it was a dream..." I thought to myself. I slipped out of bed to see that my Raving Devil's Slicer was destroyed. I frowned and gathered up the pieces to the Longsword. "It wasn't a dream...I really am Cursed," I whispered to myself. "It was destroyed in that whirlwind in that Barioth hunt," Jessica said, kissing me on the cheek. "Im gonna make some breakfast kay?" she said flirtatiously, giving me a wink. I nodded and raised my eyebrows in amusement. I then frowned when I looked at the sword again. "I'm trash...A monster...."I told myself. After ten minutes of waiting for breakfast it was finally ready. I ate slowly the, thought still lingering in my mind. "You ok?" Jessica asked, putting another piece of pancake in her mouth. "I'm fine, hun," I lied with a fake smile. "Oh! I have something for you!" Jessica, said pulling something out of her pocket. It was a small neckalace. It had a beautiful diamond hooked on the string. She firmly tied it around my neck happily. "Its a good luck charm," she said. "Thanks," I said, kissing her. Immediately, my chest started to feel like it had been pierced with a cold sword. It felt like the cold piercing was spreading around my body with its cold power. I held my chest as the C-shaped symbol appeared upon it again with a white flash of light. I grunted in pain, pushing away from Jessica. "Dave!?" she called out. "I think its time for me to-aggh!-leave this Village and never come back again." I told her as I fell to my knees. "I'm a Cursed hunter and...I don't want you getting hurt because of me..." I finished. Me an Sarah rode in the back of the cart with our armor on. The cart had stopped at a near by village. Me an Sarah strapped our weapons back onto our backs.We hopped out of the small carriage too see that the sun had just come up.I flipped up the visor to my helm and breath in the smell of morning air. "Finally! We've been cooped up in that damned thing for forever," Sarah said, stretching her arms that were covered with her Jhen Mohran armor. She had a pair of Ratholos Dual Swords strapped to her back. "Yeah. I'm hungry; lets go grab something before we go hunting for that guy," I said with a grin. Sarah nodded and we headed for the nearest inn. We pushed through the door of the small inn, making it sway back an forth behind us.Some people turned their heads and stared at us, then went back to drinking and laughing like all hunters do. Me an Sarah sat down at a table and ordered a small plate of potatoes and two cups of coffee. I ordered a plate of sausage to go with it. After we finished our food, my head immediately began to hurt. "The one you seek is named David, or Dave," Moon said. The headache stopped after the message came through. "We have to find someone named David," I said, looking at Sarah and flipping down my visor. "Alright, let's go find him," Sarah said, starting off in front of me. We searched for hours but there was no sign of David.My brand began to glow vibrantly as we were about to give up. It yanked my armup to a nicely kept house. My hand rapped on the door by itself.A man with a nice build answered the door.He had blonde hair and Cursed hunter brand on his chest. "The executioners are here..finally i can finish life..."David said holding his arms out in greif. "We're not the executioners. We're here to get you for the journey"I said with a straight face. "Do you mean the journey to stop the guild?"He asked stepping outside. "If so.. i dont want this mark when i have my son...i'd hate for him to see me as a monster..."He said walking back inside to get his armor.He came back out half an hour later with True barioth Armor on and had a longsword strapped to his back.In his other hand he had another set of armor with another longsword.We tossed his stuff into the bavk of the cart and went into the inn to rent a room. David agreed to stay at his house to conserve Zenny for the journey ahead. After we were done me an sarah decided to check the place out before we left. " We're gonna travel all over the world looking for these hunters you know" Sarah said to me. "You never know...it may just be certain monsters..."I said stopping in my tracks. "Thats why we have to enjoy every second of this adventure" Sarah said turning to me. "You're right lets do that and make new freinds along the way" I grinned moving closer towards her.We moved closer until our lips closed the gap between us.The soft touch of her lips on mine was the most wonderful feeling i felt in my life. "I love you"She whispered in my ear. "I love you too"I whispered back stroking her hair. "Morpheous have you found...the second wind?"My master asked from the high chair he sat on. "No sir but-"I started "No buts!! You should've found him already! After all he is the son of the first wind" He scolded cutting me off from my sentence. "His son was lodt during the last Cursed war and we couldn't find him because his mother is dead and his father changed his name!"I yelled back with fear in my voice. "Since when did i ever say you could yell at me!? know your place!!"he snapped leaning out of his seat with fire blazing in his eyes. "And when you get the chance...to research this mans name hes some-what connected to the second wind"He said lazily tossing a peice of paper at me. I desperatley caught the paper in my hands. "David M. Earnest" it read Too be continued in: Cursed Hunter Chronicles IV The Thundering Leviathan Category:Fanfiction